Vampire Heart
by Ray-chan01
Summary: Cloud is the adopted son of Sephiroth, a vampire, but then Seph disappears on a mission and Cloud is left alone for years, being the slave of some other vampire. When Seph returns, he has changed. Seph/Cloud in later parts  MxM Don't like, don't read.


Vampire Heart

**Well, hello^^ This is the first story I uploaded, so it is possible that some of you might not like my writing style,**

**but I will try to advance my skills.**

**The next thing I have to announce is that I'm not actually american or english, so my writing may sometimes be not correct,**

**I hope you can overlook that^^´´**

**Now I hope you will enjoy the story, it's Seph/Cloud, so if someone has something against Shonen-ai, please don't read and flame me for **

**that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't get money from my writing, and I don't own the FF7 characters, even if I would like to XD**

**

* * *

**

I walked trough the castle,

towards the silent room, which was filled with vampires.

To be exact, my "father" was in there.

Well, he wasn't exactly my biological father, he has just adopted me when my real parents were killed by some other vampires.

My actual state was the one of a slave.

He was the oldest and strongest one in this castle, the mightiest of the leaders, whose were the heads of our clan.

I opened the door and all eyes,

Well, almost all eyes lay on me.

Being the small child I was,

I needed a moment to find him,

But he sat on his chair, drinking a cup of black coffee, talking to the other leaders and watching me, as I came closer.

I grinned wide and stood before him.

"Daddy, can I go and play with Nana?"

Nana, his real name was Nathanael, was a handsome young werewolf, living near the castle in the woods.

My father waved his long silver hair back and smiled, while his red eyes sparkled with joy.

"Come here, Ash.", he whispered with his soft, dark sensual voice and sat me down on his lap.

He leaned closer and I placed a little kiss on his lips.

"I believe it is too late to go outside.

We will go to bed soon.

You can go and play with him tomorrow."

I pouted a moment but a small kiss repayed me and so I gave up.

"Allright, let's go to bed, Daddy….", I murmured, before I yawned and closed my eyes, before letting him carry me to our bedroom.

He always told me that he would be worried, if I didn't sleep in one room with him, because of the other vampires.

And I wouldn't want it any other way, because I needed him.

The most, when I got nightmares and cried, he would always embrace me and calm me.

I smiled in my sleep, as he lay me down in the bed and lay down next to me.

As soon as he was settled, I cuddled up to him and he embraced me tight,

before he put me on his chest.

"Goodnight, my sweetie…", he murmured and I smiled, before I really fell asleep.

I was so sad and angry.

"Do you REALLY have to go?",

I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I promise, I'll be back, before you even notice that I'm gone."

"Why can't you just take me with you?",

I pouted…..again.

He raised his eyebrows in a regretful way.

"Because it's too dangerous for little boys like you. You should just wait for me as all good children do."

I sniffed quietly and nodded:

"Allright…."

He placed a kiss on my head as he lifted me in his arms.

The next thing I could remember was how I had laid alone in our bed.

Every day I waited at the gate for him to return,

Every evening I returned to our room, alone.

Every night I cried myself to sleep,

not understanding, why he wouldn't return, but the next day,

I had new hope, hope for him to come back to me.

They have told me, that he would not come back,

that he was dead or has left me behind.

But I knew that he wasn't dead and that he would never leave me alone.

He has promised me.

After a year I was downgraded to a slave again, a slave of some noble bastard, sorry, who treated me like a toy.

Later it was like a sex toy, but only since I was 17 years old.

Only my father had always treated me like a son.

Like his most valuable treasure.

But now I was 18 years old and used to the treatment I was given by this …nerd.

I hated everything this vampire did, but what could I do?

Yeah, right. Nothing.

Right now I was standing in front of my "master", feeding him with some fruits.

I guess it was some kind of berries, but I didn't remember its name.

He grabbed my neck and crushed our lips together, held me closer.

I pressed my eyes shut and frowned disgusted.

How could he dare do those things to me?

Suddenly the door bursted open and I looked up, startled and surprised.

My eyes widened and I let out a gasp.

There he stood, in all his glory, eyes looking disgusted and fuming with anger.

"WHAT-IS-GOING ON-HERE?",

without another word, the spine of the vampire, who still held me, cracked and he screamed in pain.

That wasn't something, that would/could kill a vampire, but still was very painful.

"What have you incompetent fools done to my beloved Cloud?", my f- no, I didn't know why, but he didn't seem to be my father anymore.

By the way, his real name was Sephiroth and right now he wore a black Frock Coat,

with a red shirt and black trousers and over them black leather boots with silver buckles which reached over his knees to his lower leg under a

long, wide and black cloak.

The vampire-in-pain, I think his name was Suileabháin, but I never actually called him that, tried to get away from me,

As Sephiroth's true power came bursted out of his body, lifting me up gently and placing me right behind my former father, as he bared his teeth,

began to growl and his magic flew right to the vampire, torturing him, before he was also lifted up and then thrown against the wall.

Satisfied and in a millisecond, my former

father ripped me into his arms, before he breathed in my smell,

growling at the stench that came from the clothes I wore.

They smelled like the vampire that slaved me.

He saw into my eyes, calm again, as he covered me with his long cloak.

He whispered two simple words, but they were so….so strange, that my whole head seemed to be on flames:

"Undress yourself."

I was very startled by that statement, but he just lifted an eyebrow and I pouted and began to unbutton my shirt.

And blushed even more, as I saw him watching me do so.

"Could you…Could you please look away? That's embarrassing…!"

"No, I can't.", was the only answer I got and it seemed he would not discuss about that command.

I stood there, silenced for a while, but then I continued and as soon as I was naked, he gave me new clothes, not as tattered, grey and ugly as

the ones I've been wearing for years, but stylish ones in black, red and white.

The shirt had puffy sleeves and was white, over that I should wear a red vest with silver ornaments and bucklets and chains.

The pants were black with white decorative stitchings and reached to my knees, under them I wore black leather shoes.

I looked up at him and he had a predatory look in his eyes, that scared me a little.

But I was too happy for having him back right now.

"Can we go to sleep? I'm tired…",

I asked carefully and he just nodded, taking away his cloak and stepping before me in direction of our room, deep in thoughts, as it seemed.

"You will have your own room from now on. I think you are old enough to sleep in your own bed."

I was surprised then emotionally hurt and then depressed.

Why doesn't he want to stay in one bed with me? We did that since I was a little infant…..

Doesn't he want me anymore, because of the things, that have happened while he was away?, it horrified me to think of that conclusion.

I looked down on my feet, as I followed him to the flat, that belonged to us in this castle.

"Your room is next to mine.", he said but I just couldn't be happy with that.

I never slept alone in my bed.

How could he even be so cruel?

I shook my head and let out a sigh.

Great. This was my room then.

It was as big as our old room in which we've always slept together in one bed.

Now I was alone.

He was here, but I was still alone….

I undressed myself and lay down in my bed.

It felt so empty and …cold….

Even now that he was back, why didn't he want me to be with him?

Was I not good enough for him anymore?

Slowly my eyes filled with tears and I began to sniffle softly.

"Why don't you want me anymore?"

(Seph's POV)

While the young one cried, I heard what he said and I began to regret being so harsh to him.

But that was the only way to protect him from myself.

Why does it have to be me to hurt him the most, when it is also me, who makes him happy the most? I wish, I could be near him like in former times…

I rubbed my hand across my face, desperate and tired, but I couldn't calm, couldn't sleep, while my beloved cried.

What should I do?

My vampire self wanted so badly to have him.

I would run to the door, burst it open, would with hungry eyes, bare my teeth, and fall upon him, I would bite him and make him finally, at the end of the act, to one of us, if I didn't have control over myself.

(Cloud's POV, again)

That went on for a whole week and every morning I lay in my bed, exhausted and tired to no end.

I haven't slept at all and my eyes were red, while there were dark rings under my eyes because of the lack of sleep.

I covered my face with my hands, while I turned to my right side and asked myself softly:

"Oh God, how am I going to survive like this….? I'm so tired, but I'm not able to fall asleep without him…"

I shook my head and dressed me, before I went to the living room and sat down on a large leather couch which stood there, right in front of a

small glass couch table.

Soon after I got up, the door to our former bedroom opened and Seph got out, just wearing a morning robe.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

I looked at him pissed and growled:

"Don't call me that! It's your fault that I couldn't get an eye closed for a week now!"

I saw him frown and was very surprised when he said:

"I know, and we are going to share one bed again.

That was just a test, if we were able to sleep in different rooms."

"You needed a whole week to get that into your head? I knew that instantly, on the first evening."

He smiled and held his arms open:

"Oh, come on, don't be mad at me."

I stood up, going to him and letting him embrace me.

Soon I was smiling and held onto him, remembering the time over 10 years ago, back then, as he was always there to protect me.

We walked into the hall, the vampires, well, most of them,

were angry and displeased, because now I was the son of a vampire again and they couldn't bite and molest me anymore, if they didn't want any

dispute with Seph.

I was really satisfied to see the looks on their faces.

/You shouldn't be so high spirits now.

We don't know, how the other leaders might react…/,

I heard his voice in my head, huffed annoyed and cuddled closer to him, which made him twitch once.

Soon the other leaders stood before us, shifting uncomfortably in their skin.

"So you show up finally. May I ask you how you could dare to downgrade my precious Cloud to a mere slave for some pervert vampire, who can't behave himself?",

he growled quietly, but it made him seem even more dangerous.

"We…we had to do it, he is just a human slave."

"NO!", he hissed loud and everyone twitched, and he immediatly continued, now again guietly but dangerous,

"He is not! You fools have no idea how valuable he is!"

The others were really frightened.

Even I was a bit scared, because his vampire magic pulsated like a heart and it was so strong, dark and as cold as ice, that it hurt to breathe.

"It's alright, calm down, you could have told us, that he is-"

"Don't you tell me what I should and should not do!", he interrupted him and Sephiroth's arm around my waist tightened its grip.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Calm down….Don't worry, you can be assured that they wouldn't do that again. You can tell them.", my voice was soft and he immediatly calmed,

look entwined with mine.

He took a deep breath and then eyed the others with mistrust.

"You are right….So. He probably can become a veela, if the right person, means me, changes him."

A veela was a very beautiful creature, just as a vampire, but more feminine and with greater magical power but less physical power.

They had also the power to influence the minds of the people around them, so they did what they want.

After the very exhausting day we were back in our flat.

I already lay in bed, reading a little, as Seph came out of the bathroom,

dripping and all wet, with just a towel around his waist.

I lifted an eyebrow and blushed a little, ehm, more than I actually wanted!

"Now, what does that has to mean?", I asked a bit confused but he just smiled and went to the walk-in closet.

After a few seconds he came out again, fully dressed in his nightrobes and lay down next to me.

I pouted a little, because he hasn't answered me, but let it go, as I saw the look in his eyes.

"…", I actually didn't know, how to start, but then continued:

"What is wrong with you?

You behave strange since you've come back."

He then just stared at me in surprise,

frowning a little but then he closed his eyes painfully.

Everything went so fast,

he looked up again, now flames dancing in his eyes, as he jumped at me and I was pressed against the pillows.

"You don't know anything.

Do you want to know, why I was away for so long?

I just couldn't stand being around you anymore!

Your smell.

Your blood.

Everything told me to ravish you into oblivion!

But you were too young, so I went away, and happily got caught by some other vampire clan, so I didn't have to come back immediately.

But then, after those years the longing became to much for me to take, so I decided to come back here.

I always kept you by my side, because I knew, that someday you would be more than just a son to me, that someday, you would be mine in every

possible way.

But now I come back and what do I have to see?

Some bastard vampire kissing the person that is MINE!"

At the time he was at the middle of his tirade, my eyes widened and I was too confuse to understand what everything meant.

He hungrily caught my lips and drove his tongue over my lips, before invading my remaining personal space by claiming my mouth.

I couldn't even move because I was so startled and my eyes started to tear a bit.

Desperate I tried to push him away from me, but he didn't even move a cm.

I started to sniffle and he looked me into the eyes, overwhelmed by his lust and BLOODlust.

He removed his lips from mine, which were all red and swollen by the force of him pressing his lips on mine.

"Stop, please…", I whimpered and I was so shocked and confused by his actions.

Was he better than this vampire bastard, that treated me like scum at all?

He held my face in his hands, suddenly soft and affectionate again, whispering lovely things against my lips,

eyes half-shut:

"Forgive me, my beloved, I couldn't control myself, please don't hate me…."

He again kissed me, now far more carefully and I let him do.

"I love you so much.

I didn't mean to hurt you…"

I nodded slightly and our gazes entwined again, leaving a sweet silence between us.

"I…I don't know just now if I can be the way you want me right now, but please give me

some time…to think about everything you told me earlier…."

"I will try….but I'm not so sure, that my vampire self can behave any longer, now that I've told you everything…"

I nodded a bit scared, but then looked shyly into his eyes.

"Could we…could we go to sleep?",

I asked carefully and he nodded a bit, barely noticable, as he lay down next to me while he had been leaning over me for the last few minutes.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart.",

he switched off the light, before hugging me from behind so my back was against his chest and I felt a bit strange at the beginning, but soon found it comfortable and fell asleep within a few minutes.

The only thing that remained was the small smile on Seph's lips, as he fell into the dephts of the dreamworld as well.

Fin (I guess)

* * *

**I hope you liked it^^**

**And if someone wants a second chapter, please write me a note.**

**I would really like to hear, what you mean, and I would really like to know what I can do better.**

**So positive critism is always welcome ^^**

**Til next time!  
**


End file.
